You Should've Said It Earlier
by Harrie Kim
Summary: For SIVE 2013/"Kalau kau katakan kau suka padaku dari dulu, kita kan bisa jadian lebih awal."/Ada sebuah bungkusan cokelat di kolong bangku Shikamaru! kira-kira dari siapa cokelat itu?/Maaf telat publish-nya . dan perkenalkan, saya author baru /Read and review, please?


You Should've Said It Earlier

By Harrie Kim

for SIVE 2013

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**13 Februari 2013**

"Menurutmu rasa apa yang harus aku tambahkan ke dalam cokelatnya, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih rasa yang tepat untuk cokelat yang sedang ia buat.

"Mmm… bagaimana dengan _mint_? Tapi rasa _strawberry_ sepertinya lumayan." Sakura mulai menerawang, namun kemudian dia tersentak. "Memangnya cokelat ini untuk siapa, Ino? Kalau aku tahu orang yang akan kau berikan cokelatnya mungkin aku bisa membantu memilih rasa yang tepat," tawar Sakura sambil melanjutkan mengaduk adonan cokelat miliknya.

Ino terdiam sebentar. "Um… itu… aku ingin memberikannya pada Shikamaru," jawab Ino ragu.

Sakura hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. "Shikamaru? Kau serius?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai orang malas itu ya?" Terdengar kikikan Sakura begitu melihat wajah Ino yang sedikit merona. "Sepertinya Shikamaru akan langsung menelan cokelat yang akan kau berikan tanpa mempermasalahkan rasanya deh, Ino." Sakura mengedikkan bahunya sambil berkata demikian.

"Hmm…benar juga. Kalau begitu aku membuat banyak rasa saja, bagaimana menurutmu?" Diambilnya perasa _mint, strawberry_, jeruk, susu, dan nanas lalu dituangkannya perasa-perasa tersebut pada mangkuk-mangkuk adonan cokelat mentah yang tersusun rapi di atas meja.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat keuletan Ino 'meramu' cokelatnya.

xxx

"Bagaimana caranya aku memberikan cokalat ini?" tanya Ino pada Sakura sambil mengamati cokelatnya yang sudah jadi dan dibungkus rapi.

"Tinggal sodorkan saja pada pemalas itu, apa susahnya sih?" saran Sakura enteng.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa." Ino menghela napasnya berat. Untuk pertama kalinya Yamanaka Ino merasa tidak percaya diri dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura mungkin benar, apa susahnya memberikan Shikamaru cokelat? Toh tiap tahun ia sudah biasa memberikan cokelat-cokelat pada pemuda itu. Namun tahun ini ada yang berbeda. Perasaan yang menyertai cokelat berbagai rasa itulah yang mebuatnya berbeda dari cokelat 'persahabatan' yang ia beri tahun-tahun kemarin.

xxx

**14 Februari 2013**

Ino masih belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk memberikan cokelatnya pada Shikamaru. Bahkan ia tidak tidur semalaman gara-gara memikirkannya. Menitipkan cokelat yang telah ia buat pada Chouji sempat terlintas di pikirannya, namun segera ia urungkan. Sebelum sampai di tangan Shikamaru, mungkin cokelatnya sudah habis dimakan Chouji, begitu pikir Ino. Kalau menyerahkannya secara langsung sepertinya terlalu menantang bagi Ino. Shikamaru pasti menanyainya macam-macam—seperti, kenapa cokelatnya lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin? Atau, kenapa ada banyak rasa? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepele lain yang sebenarnya kemungkian Shikamaru menanyakan hal tersebut terbilang sangat kecil, _too troublesome._

Pada akhirnya, Ino memilih jalan pengecut untuk memberikan cokelatnya pada Shikamaru. Menaruhnya di kolong meja pemuda malas itu.

xxx

Jam istirahat telah tiba, rencana Ino untuk meletakkan cokelatnya di kolong meja Shikamaru sepertinya akan berjalan dengan lancar karena pemuda itu segera meninggalkan kelas begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

Tidak banyak orang di kelas, dan Ino segera melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang kelas—tempat bangku Shikamaru berada—sambil melihat was-was jikalau Shikamaru tiba-tiba kembali. Ino juga berusaha berlagak senormal mungkin agar teman-temannya tidak terlalu curiga padanya.

SETT!

Dengan aman dan selamat, Ino berhasil meletakkan cokelatnya di kolong meja Shikamaru.

_Phew._ Ino benapas lega. Tidak apa baginya kalau Shikamaru tidak mengetahui siapa pemberi cokelat tersebut, asalkan cokelatnya masuk ke dalam perut Shikamaru, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Ino.

xxx

Alis Shikamaru bertaut begitu melihat ada sebuang bungkusan berwarna merah muda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan pita pink tergeletak di kolong mejanya ketika ia menengadahkan kepala ke dalam kolong mejanya untuk mengambil buku matematika.

Ia celingak-celinguk sebentar melihat situasi di dalam kelas sambil menerka-nerka siapa pemilik bungkusan yang dipengangnya. Namun ia mimilih diam saja dan memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam tas.

xxx

Ino memastikan bahwa semua teman-teman dikelasnya telah pulang dan segera berjalan menuju bangku Shikamaru. Ia memeriksa kolong mejanya. Kosong. Senyum penuh arti menghiasi bibirnya. Namun sedetik kumudian wajahnya berubah ekspresi menjadi panik. Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru membuang cokelatnya? Bagaimana kalau ia memberikannya pada Chouji? Bagaimana kalau ia malah memberikannya pada gadis yang ia sukai? Ino menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

xxx

**14 Maret 2013**

Sebulan telah berlalu dan Shikamaru tidak memberi tanda-tanda apapun yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak tertalalu menaruh perhatian pada si pemberi cokelat. Hal tersebut membuat Ino melewati hari-harinya dengan uring-uringan. Sebersit penyesalan menghampiri benaknya. Harusnya ia menuruti perkataan Sakura yang menyarankan memberi cokelatnya secara langsung pada Shikamaru. Nasi telah menjadi bubur, apa boleh buat?

Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju kelas. Sakura yang merupakan teman sebangkunya menyambut Ino dengan senyum bahagia begitu Ino menempatkan pantatnya di tempat duduk yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Ino, tebak apa yang aku dapat dari Naruto tadi pagi?! Sebuah gelang! Lihat! Cantik kan?" kata Sakura berapi-api sambil menujukkan tangan kanannya yang dihiasi gelang platina dengan rantai sederhana.

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Iya, cantik. Dia baik sekali ya?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Ino? Shikamaru sudah tahu kalau kau yang memberi cokelat itu?" tanya Sakura pada Ino dengan suara yang dipelankan.

Ino menggeleng lemah. Awan hitam seakan bergumul di atas kepalanya.

"Salah sendiri sih! sudah aku bilang kan? Harusnya diberikan secara langsung saja. Tapi sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyesali hal tersebut. Ayo semangat Ino! Masih ada Valentine tahun depan kan?" Sakura berusaha memberi semangat pada temannya yang tertunduk lesu di sebelahnya.

xxx

Hari terasa berjalan begitu lamban bagi Ino. Apalagi ia harus latihan untuk lomba debat Bahasa Inggris yang akan diadakan tiga minggu lagi bersama dua temannya dari kelas sebelah. Didapati kelas sudah sepi begitu ia menginjakkan kaki masuk kedalamnya. Helaan napas yang panjang keluar dari mulut gadis Yamanaka itu. Segera disambarnya tas yang tergeletak di atas mejanya dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk segera pulang karena ia sudah kelelahan saat ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti hanya untuk mengamati bangku tempat pemuda Nara yang diberikannya cokelat sebulan yang lalu. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan ke arah meja Shikamaru dan langsung duduk di bangku milik pria berkepala nanas itu. Ino melipat tangan di atas meja dan segera ia tenggelamkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam. Jiwanya damai untuk sesaat sampai sebuah suara yang dikenalnya membuat Ino tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di mejaku, huh?" tanya si pemilik bangku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shikamaru.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sosok tegap yang saat ini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "I-itu…aku hanya i-ingin i-istirahat sebentar kok," jawab Ino tergagap sambil berdiri dan akan beranjak keluar kelas sampai suara Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Kau kan yang meletakkan cokelat berbagai rasa itu di kolong mejaku?" tanya Shikamaru _to the point._

"Cokelat apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja!"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku pelakunya?"

"Karena kau tidak memberikanku cokelat seperti tahun-tahun lalu dan kemudian aku menemukan cokelat di mejaku tanpa nama pengirim. Yah, itu terlihat nyata kalau kau yang memberikannya. Tapi anehnya kau tidak bilang apa-apa dan tidak mau mengaku, jadi aku sempat ragu sampai aku menemukanmu melakukan hal aneh dibangkuku baru saja," jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Tidur bukan hal yang aneh, Shikamaru," jawab Ino seadanya. "Dan yeah, aku yang meletakkan cokelat itu di sana." Ino mengakui perbuatannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Kau suka padaku," jawab Shikamaru narsis.

"Nah! Kau sudah tahu, kenapa malah bertanya?!" Meski berusaha terdengar tidak terlalu serius, namun sebenarnya jantung Ino sekarang berdegup sangat kencang seperti ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

Shikamaru hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Ino yang dipandangi malah salah tingkah dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau katakan kau suka padaku dari dulu, kita kan bisa jadian lebih awal. Ck, _troublesome_." Shikamaru berkata santai sambil menggandeng tangan Ino meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara itu, Ino hanya bisa melongo—saking lebarnya ia melongo, mungkin Akamaru bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya—mendengar pernyataan yang Shikamaru lontarkan baru saja.

**The End**

**Review?**


End file.
